Harry Potter or not
by Future Forensic
Summary: Is Harry Potter himself... or someone else entierly?  I OWN NOTHING RATING MAY CHANGE  A/N Warning Ron and Ginny Bashing, Sorry to You fans but I hate them.  Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom, Evil Voldemort, Good Severus, and finally Simi-Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warning Ron and Ginny Bashing, Sorry to You fans but I hate them.( Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom, Evil Voldemort, Good Severus, and finally Simi-Dark Harry.)

15 year old Harry Potter suddenly awoke to the sound of several whispering voices. He could identify all of the voices, but that is not what startled and shocked the boy to no wits end. No it was not the voices that were bothering him but instead what they were saying. "Albus are you sure he has no idea what's going on?" the voice belonged to Molly Weasley. "Of course I'm sure molly, he has no idea you and your youngest children will still be paid for befriending him as will those stupid muggles." An evil cackle filled the room, "How is someone as stupid as to believe those muggles are even possibly related to him?" Harry felt as if he had just been punched in the gut as he recognized Ginny Weasley's voice "and father still doesn't know" there was laughter "he thinks he is actually get raises. He is such a retard!" he now wanted to throw up as he recognized Ron's voice. Albus chuckled evilly and said "I always knew he was stupid. We can't let Harry know though that Tom is actually his father." There was a momentary silence then a loud bang as the hospital wing doors slammed shut. Harry cracked open his eyes and not seeing anyone he broke down into tears.

A soft voice came from beside him. "I'm sorry Harry… you needed to know." It was Professor Severus Snape. "No" harry said causing Severus to fear he was going into shock or denial but instead harry said "No Sir I understand, and you are right I do need to know. Does he know, my father I mean?" Severus shook his head and said "No knows you are no potter and his own son was kidnapped around the time 'Harry Potter' was born… but he doesn't know for a fact that you are in fact his son."

"Who knows?" harry asked softly "Well… the two youngest Weasleys know and were paid as was Molly, however I don't know if the twins do or not but the older ones and Arthur do not know. Miss Granger doesn't know and was truly your friend um… Voldemort knows but…" there Harry cut him off "but you said…" "yes I know what I said but Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are not the same people. But Tom can explain that better than I can." Severus paused then said "Harry would you like to meet your father?" Harry's face lit up with new emotions of absolute joy and excitement as he nodded vigorously "I have dreamed of having a father for as long as I can remember!" Severus smiled and said "ok meet me in my office after breakfast immediately. You will have to act like nothing is wrong though; do you think you can handle that? Harry nodded and said of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

A/N Warning Ron and Ginny Bashing, Sorry to You fans but I hate them.( Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom, Evil Voldemort, Good Severus, and finally Simi-Dark Harry.)

Poppy swiftly checked over harry before releasing him to go to breakfast. Harry entered the hall and glanced over toward the Gryffindor table just in time to see Ginny and Ron pull apart from the obviously heated discussion. He sat next to Hermione and smiled at her saying hello. "Good Morning Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked. "As good as I could possibly be after last night." Harry replied sadly. He quickly ate a bit of toast and some bacon and eggs and looked up to the staff table to see if professor Snape was gone yet. When Harry didn't see him he stood up and told his friends he was going to get ready for class and left.

Harry practically ran down to the dungeon and into Professor Snape's office where he was waiting, "Ready Harry?" he asked and he got a vigorous nod from the boy before him. "Alright we are going by floo powder, have you ever traveled by floo?" "Yes sir… but it didn't go over too well sir." Severus nodded and said "that's okay; we can just travel together so I don't have to worry about you getting lost." Harry nodded but didn't say anything. "ready?" harry nodded again so excited he didn't trust himself to speak. They stepped into the fire place and Severus hollered after taking a hold of Harry's shoulder "RIDDLE MANNOR"

Finally, the swirling spinning feeling was replaced with a dizzy still feeling causing harry to open his eyes. He gasped at the beautiful scene before him. He realized the building he was in was not only the home of Tom Riddle but also his father's home. "Come along harry," they walked up a few flights of stairs to a large oak door and Severus knocked softly, remembering the last time he had not knocked but instead had just walked in and the sight that had befallen him

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Severus OPENED THE DOOR TO TOM'S STUDY AND WALKED IN STARTING TO SAY SOMETHING "TOM…" BUT HE CUT OFF ALMOST INSTANTLY HIS JAW FALLING SLACKED AT THE SIGHT OF HIS BEST FRIEND STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS DESK LOCKED IN A HEATED SNOG SESSION WITH A WOMAN Severus DIDN'T RECOGNIZE. HER ARMS WERE AROUND HIS NECK AND SHE WAS SITTING ON TOM'S DESK WITH HER LEGS SPREAD APART FOR HIM TO STAND BETWEEN. Severus CLEARED HIS THROUT, CAUSING THEM TO JUMP AND BREAK APART.**_

_**End of flash back**_

"Come in" a kind voice called out to Severus causing him to open the door slightly and slide in. "Severus, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" "well tom I have bad news and good news then I have worse news, which do you want first? Severus replied. Tom chuckled and said "bad, good, worse in that order if you please." Severus let out a long sigh and said "ok bad I have found no sign of your daughter however the good is that I have found your son, worse your son is Harry Potter." At this tom was grinning so wide that it looked like his face might split wide open. "My son, where is he, is he here?" Severus let out a sigh "Yes he is here… he is just outside the door." He said Tom replied with "Well bring him in!" Severus nodded and went to the door and said "Ok, you ready to meet your dad?" harry nodded then thought 'wow it seems like he really doesn't want to call me harry… I wonder why?'


End file.
